Kinetic models of plasma lipoprotein metabolism are being constructed, based on data from several kinds of tracer studies. Using the models, information from many sources is being integrated to build a quantitative understanding of plasma lipoprotein physiology in health and in disease. The models are particularly useful for the vigorous testing of hypotheses and the design of future experiments.